1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequential groundwater sampler and sampling method thereof, capable of sequential sampling at specific depth in a well.
2. Description of the Related Art
For precise analysis for sequential change of groundwater quality in particular area of examination, a development of device capable of sequential sampling at a specific depth in a well is required.
Most of the sequential sampling devices for groundwater in a well employ pumps such as suction lift pumps, down-well centrifugal pumps and the like. However, when pumps are used for sampling groundwater, vertical flow of groundwater in the well is disturbed to make sampling a representative sample of groundwater at specific depth difficult, and there is a concern about possible aeration by contact with air as well as a loss of volatile organic component.
The applicant of the present invention already applied for “groundwater sampler using air cylinder and operating method thereof” (registration number: 10-0557481, registration date: 2006.02.24) to sample groundwater without a disturbance or a loss of volatile organic component in the groundwater. However, when groundwater is sampled sequentially, troublesome processes of repeatedly lifting up the sampler to withdraw the sampled groundwater and installing the sampler in the well are required. The present invention has improved the prior samplers to provide a sampler capable of sequential sampling groundwater without reinstallation.